The Diary of Katharine of Aragon
by hnoel79
Summary: Katharine's story, told from her point of view. I will take a few creative liberties, but will try to be somewhat historically accurate,
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am writing this from Queen Katharine of Aragon's point of view, as if she were writing in a diary. I will take a few creative liberties, but for the most part will try and stick with historical facts. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

21 April 1509

Sitting in Durham House, I gazed out the window. My ladies and I lived in abject poverty and I did not know how we were going to get by much longer. I had to sell most of my jewels that were to be a part of my dowry, which I had been forbidden to do, but how else would I manage to get by?

Suddenly, the sound of ringing bells in the distance shook me from my thoughts. Could it be?? I realized at once that these bells were announcing the death of the old, miserly and cruel king and were welcoming in the new one: King Henry VIII. As if on cue, Maria de Salinas rushed upstairs. "Your highness," she said with a quick curtsey. I could see the hope on her face, which probably mirrored mine. I felt both anxiety and hope intermingled.

What is to become of me now? I wondered. There was talk of Henry marrying some other wealthy European princess. If he chose me, my ladies and I would be lifted from poverty, and I would be queen of England. The thought sent shivers down my spine. But if not…I couldn't even think on it. I looked to Maria and said, "Well, let's make ready to go to Richmond to pay our respects to the new king." Maria and my few other ladies then hurried to prepare to go to Richmond. I was going to take special care to dress in my finest gowns, hoping that the new king would find me attractive enough to be his bride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dressing in the finest gown I had left, (the one with the least wear and tear), my ladies and I head to Richmond. They had taken great care in fixing my long, auburn hair, which, I have been told, was my finest asset. I find myself praying the entire way there that the new king would deem me worthy enough to take as a bride. I tried my best not to show my anxiety and even smiled at the people lining the streets, who were all celebrating the ascension of the new king to the throne. I could not help but feel love for all of them, for even though I was the Infanta of Spain, I had come to think of myself as an English woman.

Arriving at Richmond, I was escorted to the main hall, where His Majesty was accepting his subject with obvious pleasure as they paid him homage. Oh Lord, please don't let this courage fail me. As I looked around me, I noticed that I was under the scrutiny of the courtiers. "It is the Infanta," they whispered as I walked by. I began to shake a little bit out of nervousness.

At last, I reached the King and knelt deeply before him. "Katharine," he exclaimed. I allowed myself to look up at him and managed to say, "Your Majesty," in a shaky voice. I mentally scolded myself for sounding so weak.

"I have come to convey my condolences for the death of your father and to offer my loyalty and most humble blessings for Your Grace." I kept my eyes modestly downcast as I said this. To my surprise, he stepped down off of his throne and lifted me up. I looked up again and saw that he was smiling broadly at me. I relaxed just a little.

"Why Kate, you are more beautiful than I remember," he said with a hearty laugh. I smiled at him and said, "Your Majesty is too kind." I blushed at his compliment. I saw him studying me closely.

"I wish to speak to you later, in private, Kate," he said decisively. Immediately my nerves returned. Could it be?? Would he decide to make me his queen? "Of course, Your Majesty." I said, and with that made a final curtsey and backed away from him. I walked away, my legs threatening to give out on me, and saw Maria de Salinas giving me an encouraging smile. I decided that while I waited on him, I would spend the afternoon praying in the chapel until he summoned me.

A few hours later, my knees were sore from kneeling so long. I was deep in prayer when I heard a gentleman say softly, "Your highness. The King wishes an audience with you." I turned slowly and nodded. So this was it….the moment of truth. I thought of my dearest mother, Isabella, and summoned her courage for what lay ahead of me. Walking briskly after the gentleman, we finally entered the King's privy chamber.

"Majesty," I said again as I sank to the floor. He looked magnificent as he towered over me. He laughed and picked me up again.

"Kate, I have something very important to ask you. I want you to be my bride and my queen." I looked up and couldn't help the big smile that spread across my face.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I could think of no better honor. Of course I will!" I responded, almost weeping with happiness. He grinned broadly and took me in his arms.

"We shall be married as soon as I can get all the preparations together. I want all of London to marvel at the grandness of the ceremony I have planned. And then, we shall set our coronation for a few weeks from now."

"Oh, Majesty, you have made me the happiest woman in all Christendom," I responded with tears in my eyes. With that, he grabbed me and spun me around and around, both of us laughing with joy. My prayers had been answered! No more penury for my ladies and I. Thank you Lord!! I have never felt joy like this. For the first time in 7 years, my heart was overflowing with hopes for the future. I just knew our marriage would be a happy one, and with God's help, I would bear him many sons.


End file.
